Giants and Humans
by FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: Lena Luthor and 12 Humans went to Beach and to Motel.
1. Prologue

The sun was beating down on the girls as they walked onto the beach. The sound of a door slammed as Aria Montgomery grabbed her things from the back seat. She hoisted her tote bag on her shoulder before walking towards the rest of her friends. As she stepped between Hanna Marin and Emily Fields, her shoulders brushed theirs. Both girls were taller than Aria, so she had to glance up slightly. Her short, brown hair brushed over her shoulders when she moved her head to look up. Aria wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. She was already dying despite having recently been in an airconditioned car.

"Alright, let's go," she spoke, turning her gaze forward. "I'm ready to lay this towel down and relax."

Spencer Hastings leaned forward so she could get a good look at her friend, a smile on her face. Her brown eyes twinkled happily as her ponytail fell over her shoulder. Each of them had been through a lot for the past couple of years or so. That included Alison DiLaurentis. After the run around they had with trying to reconnect with their old friend, Alison, they desperately needed this break. So, a trip to the beach had been planned. They had even gone as far to invite several other girls they had recently met. This trip was meant to be the highlight of the year.

"Let's do it then," Spencer said, a natural and involuntary smirk on her face. She was the first to start walking, the girls all following suit.

Once they started to feel the sand under their feet, each of the girls squealed and broke out into a run. Laughs and giggles were heard as they playfully chased each other. They didn't really have to worry about running into anyone because the beach was almost empty save for a couple of stragglers and a family or two. They basically had the beach to themselves and they couldn't be happier.

"Hey, guys, thanks so much for inviting us." Serena was the first to step forward, stopping the playful conversation she was having with her best friend, Blair. "It honestly means a lot and we couldn't be happier, right Blair?"

Serena van der Woodsen could only be described as a debutante. With her long, blonde hair, blue eyes, slender body, and tall legs, she had everything to be the perfect model. She's always been part of the elite society of the Upper East Side of Manhattan, having been born into it. The same could be said for her best friend, Blair Waldorf. Despite their best friend status, Blair and Serena are opposites. While Blair is constantly in need of approval, Serena could care less. While Blair appreciates nothing but the best, Serena has an eye for simpler things. But even then, their dynamic works.

Blair rolled her eyes as Serena's question, crossing her arms over her shoulder with a shrug. She didn't particularly care for people who were outside of her inner circle. That also included Jennifer Humphrey. To Blair, she was almost nothing but a wannabe socialite, constantly following her around. Though she'd never admit it, Blair enjoyed the attention. That was just her.

"Yes, thanks," she said, nodding and giving an awkward smile to the bunch in front of them. "There's nothing I love more than tanning at a mainstream beach with a bunch of people I barely know."

At her words, Serena lightly slapped her arm, giving her a scolding look. Blair's better-than-everyone attitude was something they were still working on. Blair rolled her eyes once again before plastering a smile onto her face. Don't get her wrong, she was thankful, she just had to keep this façade up. If she's not good at being the queen bee, she's good at pretending. It's one of the reasons her and Alison got along so much. Both knew how to fake it till they make it.

"Fine," she huffed, tilting her head to the side. "I'm not completely disgusted with this beach and it is a really nice day. Let's tan!"

The Rosewood girls laughed Blair's less than pleasant attitude off. It wasn't anything they couldn't handle. After being on the brink of death multiple times, a catty girl was nothing. They watched for a moment as Blair laid out her beige towel that looked as if it was made with nothing but the finest material. She pulled her dark hair to one side as she pulled her shoes off. They were designer, no doubt. Blair then removed her shorts and shirt to reveal a red bikini with white polka-dots. She then dug into her bag for her sunscreen.

"What?" she asked as she turned to everyone who was watching her. "This is all I have. I get it, I'm overdressed or whatever for the beach."

Spencer shook her head before she laid her own beach towel down. It was less designer but worked all the same. Once she was undressed, she grabbed Hanna's bag for the sunscreen they were going to share. She retightened her ponytail before she started to rub the lotion onto her body. Because the sun was so bright and it was such a hot day, she could already feel herself tanning and she didn't want to burn.

"While you guys get your tan on, I'll be enjoying the cool water," Emily told as she shimmied out of her shorts. She pulled the navy tank top off her to show the black and blue one-piece she was wearing. Since she had taken swim for school, she didn't exactly need to get a knew bathing suit. Plus, the one-piece was comfortable and allowed her to swim as she pleased.

"Wait," Alison called. "What time is everyone else getting here?" she asked as she took her seat.

Emily shrugged, turning to glance over at the blonde. "Ask Aria, she's the one who's been keeping contact."

Alison sighed and turned her gaze to the short brunette. She raised an eyebrow and smiled over at her longtime friend. Despite everything they had all been through, Alison was happy to go back to a somewhat normal relationship with her friends. If she were honest, she had always taken the three girls for granted. How they forgave her, she had no idea, but she was grateful. Her mood quickly dwindled as she thought about their dark times, but she pushed those thoughts away. This was supposed to be a trip for them to break free of their past and enjoy the present.

"Did they say how long they'd be?" Alison wondered as she shifted so that she was on her stomach. "Hanna, please get my back."

Hannah stared at Alison blankly before she grabbed the sunscreen from Spencer was had her eyes closed. She squeezed some of the lotion onto her hand before rubbing it across Alison's back. "I can't believe I'm doing this for you. You can just as easily get your own back just as Spencer did."

Alison rolled her eyes. "No use when I have you," she laughed before turning her gaze to Aria again. "Aria! When are they getting here?"

"Hold on," Aria commanded, glaring over at the girl. She pulled her phone from her bag to check if she had any messages. "Oh, they're here. They just parked."

Their conversation ended there as Alison nodded and turned her head away. She closed her eyes, a small smile on her face as she relaxed. When Hanna finished with her back, she put the lotion away before removing her own clothes. Once undressed, the blonde faced Aria. She pulled her round sunglasses down her head and onto her face to shield her eyes. Sighing, she looked towards the water where Emily was swimming along the shallow part.

"Do you ever feel like something has to go wrong?" Hanna finally asked. This question had been on her mind for a while.

Aria slowly looked up from her phone, furrowing her eyebrows. "What do you mean…?"

Hanna pursed her lips. "Like…all good things will come to an end," she explained.

She knew that people thought she wasn't the brightest. She also knew that people thought she wasn't the nicest. After dealing with her weight problem and the ridicule she constantly got, she had changed. With Ally's disappearance a couple years ago, she had decided that she wanted to look different, be different. So, she changed. Now, she was in a much better place. Her girls were back with her and she even had the added addition of more people. It also helped that they were all supportive in their own ways, even the bratty girls.

"Hey!" A voice snapped Hanna from her thoughts. She trained her blue eyes on the group of girls headed their way.

Mona stood in front of everyone, waving enthusiastically. Her brown hair fell in natural curls down her back. There was a light breeze, so a couple strands flew with the wind. From where she stood, Hanna could see the red lipstick Mona had chosen to where for the trip. Mona ran forward, a wide smile on her face. Once she made it to everyone, she set her bag down and began removing her cover-up.

"Longest drive, ever." Mona shook her head before she looked around. "Hi, Aria."

Aria gave her a smile and a wave before she went back to her phone. Spencer was still napping, and Ally was awake, but chose not to acknowledge everyone who had just shown up. Blair and Serena moved towards Vanessa along with Jenny. The four were closer to each other which was only natural since they live in the same area. The only odd one out was Lena who was the latest addition. She was a sweetheart though, so it was easy for them all to get along.

"Now that we're all here, let's swim!" Mona exclaimed. She kicked her flip flops off before running towards the water. Immediately, she began splashing Emily who had stopped swimming and chose to just take in the view before her.

Everyone could hear Emily's screams before the two girls started laughing. So, they were all in the water expect Spencer who was still asleep, Alison who didn't feel like splashing about, and Blair who felt too proper to play.

"Damn," Hanna mumbled as she stretched her body. "My muscles are already aching. Maybe I should've just stayed and tanned."

Spencer looked over at Hanna and nodded. She gave the girl a smile, smacking her lips at her. "You would be feeling so much better," she said as she walked past her. "I personally feel so relaxed like I could do anything."

"Anything?" Lena spoke up.

Lena Luthor was a quiet girl, naturally. But she had only uttered about three words during their beach stay. Instead of going to the water or tanning with the other girls, she had kept her distance. Each of them had taken a turn in checking up on her seeing as she hadn't really bothered with them. They had all wondered if she was having a bad day, but they'd all been assured that she was fine. Her nose had been in a book all afternoon, so they were all surprised that she had spoken to them.

Spencer narrowed her eyes. She was never as forgiving as the other girls, choosing to be the realistic or even cynical one in situations. "Yeah, anything. You know, I'm surprised you're talking. You didn't really do a lot of that today."

Emily looked behind her to the two, giving Spencer a look. "Spencer, chill. I'm sure Lena's just tired or something. She wouldn't intentionally ignore us, so calm down."


	2. Chapter 1: Restaurant and Betrayed

"Right, because giving a simple acknowledgement is too strenuous." Spencer crossed her arms. She glanced at Lena who kept her face calm and almost emotionless.

"I'm sorry, my week hasn't been the best," Lena finally said. She pursed her lips, stopping herself from shouting. "How about we go to Loca? My treat?"

Loca was one of the more popular restaurants in the area. They were known for having good food and music. They had some of the best barbeque in the area because everything was always so fresh. Their pasta wasn't half bad either because the noodles were all handmade which gave Loca a certain edge that other restaurants didn't have. Occasionally they even had open mic nights where people could drunkenly make fools of themselves or show off their musical talents. But when they weren't having open mic nights, they always had a live band to play. It was always a treat to go there, both for business and pleasure.

"Forgiven," Spencer grinned, showing off her straight, white teeth. She lifted a hand and pulled the hair tie from her hair. "Let's go, I'm starving."

The girls made their way to their two separate cars, splitting them in half. Loca wasn't too far from the beach which was good because it was getting dark and they wanted to enjoy the rest of the night doing something everyone loves: eating. They piled into the cars after depositing their bags in the trunk. Upon their arrival to the restaurant, they saw the place was lively despite only have about twenty or so patrons.

Loca had a modern-rustic feel to it with how the place was designed. It had open windows around and wooden tables with matching chairs to go with it. Above each table were hanging lights that had mason jars to cover them. Tonight, they could see a live band playing, and the music was soft and calming. That was the whole appeal to Luca.

"Hell yes," Hanna stated as she pushed her way into the restaurant. The twelve girls were immediately seated. "I love Luca so much. I cannot wait to get the pasta."

"What kind?" Alison asked as she grabbed her menu. "Because they have more than one kind and I'll probably get what you get."

"Fettucine, most likely," Hanna answered before looking around the table at her friends. "What are you guys getting?"

"Steak," Blair answered first as she closed her menu and set it down. "Serena is also getting steak, I already know."

Aria, Emily, and Spencer had decided to get a plate of ribs to share. Everyone else was split between pasta and steak. Once the food arrived, maybe thirty minutes later, the girls all dug. They each made idle conversation as they ate. Soon, the girls were guzzling down beers. It was something they all needed to do, just have a night to enjoy. Although they were all so young, it seemed like they always have the weight of the world on their shoulders. It's how they all became so close. Perhaps connecting over their troubled lives wasn't the best thing, but it was how they related to each other. It was how they became friends and it's always something they'll have to draw them back to each other.

Before either of them knew, the girls were drunk. All the beers they had consumed was going to their heads, making them impossibly woozy, but left them feeling good. Lena was the only one who was sober. She has eaten, but she hadn't drunk. And now, she wore a sadistic smirk on her face as she watched the girls shouting over each other. Shaking her head, she scoffed and waved the waiter over.

"Check, please," she mumbled, plastering a fake smile onto her face. Her heartbeat was erratically beating as she thought about how the night would end. Lena had been waiting ages for this, for them all to be together.

When the waiter came back, she paid the bill then stood. It was hard for her to convince each of the girls that it was time to go, but she had persuaded them with more alcohol. Of course, she couldn't let them drive home, so she led them to a nearby motel. The place was nice from what each of the drunken girls could see. It was open and welcoming which helped to move them along. Stepping inside, Lena took note of the name of the hotel that none of the other girls seemed to see. To Serve Human. Lena shivered involuntary as she led them to the front desk of the lobby. Once the rooms were sorted, four in total, she led them up.

Because the girls were past their limits, it was easy for her to get the girls to sleep. As soon as they hit their pillows, they were out. Lena smirked as she went the extra mile to shake them all to make sure they were out. She left the last room and stood in the hallway. Across from her was a doorbell like button on the opposite wall she leaned on. The top of it said 'pick-up' so she walked over and pressed it. Lena stood and waited patiently. Before she could comprehend what was happening, the floors began to shake. Her hands from to a door frame as she tried to brace herself against the forceful shakes of the place.

Lena fell to her knees abruptly, one connecting with the door frame on the way down. She hissed in pain as her hair fell around her. Sitting down fully, she looked down at her knee to see it already bruising up. With a sigh, she shook her head, thinking about how long it would take for her bruise to go away. That's when the clearing of a voice shook her from her thoughts. Lena tensed, thinking it was one of the girls. But when she looked up, she saw the enormous form of a giant. She gulped, though not from fear. Instead she was nervous that they wouldn't be pleased with her.

"I-I brought you guys a gift," she stuttered as she got to her feet. "I've brought you twelve girls including myself. I'm ready to be sacrificed."

"Good," the giant said, her voice deep and intimidating. "You humans will make great toppings."

Before Lena knew it, two more giant women came and proceeded to collect the girls from their room. The giants would be feasting tonight.


	3. Chapter 2

"Close the window," Vanessa Abrams muttered as she shifted. She furrowed her eyebrows as she lifted her arms to hug her body. It felt like a breeze was repeatedly washing over her. As her arms closed around herself, she didn't feel the familiar scratchiness of clothing. All she felt was the softness of her skin. "What the hell?"

Her eyes popped open and they immediately trailed lower to her body. Seeing that she was n***, her eyes widened in disbelief and confusion. To make up for this, she tried to convince herself that she had possibly went home with someone. She was extremely drunk last night, and it would be the only explanation. So, she blew out a breath of relief and turned her head. What she saw completely horrified her.

She was being carried by a giant, an actual giant. At least that's what she assumed when her eyes made contact with the large, wide chest she first saw. Then as her eyes trailed up, the fact became real. Her eyes trailed over the huge face of the giant woman who held her. That's why there was a breeze - she was being carried by this person and as she looked around, she saw the rest of her friends.

A scream tore through her as she finally registered what was happening. The giant's brown eyes immediately went to her, though to the giant, the scream was more like a squeak. Even with Vanessa's scream, the other girls stayed asleep.

"Let me go!" Vanessa shouted, her eyes still wide in fear and confusion. She has never seen a giant a day in her life. "Let me go!"

The giant, Jill, rolled her eyes at the human girl in her arms. "Gladly," she grunted, dropping Vanessa down onto a steel counter.

Vanessa landed harshly, groaning at the force of the fall. Slowly, she rolled over and got onto her knees. Then she pushed herself up and stood. As she looked around, she realized everything in this kitchen was larger than anything she'd ever seen. She was like a straw against the huge counter rather than a person. In the center of the kitchen was another large counted with various vegetables on top. A huge knife laid on it, right next to the vegetables. Above that was a bunch of pots and pans that hung.

"Where am I? Where are we?" Vanessa demanded. She gasped in horror as two more giants came inside. She saw that they held her friends in their hands.

A blonde giant stepped forward and set her friends down. Vanessa looked over, watching as they conversed. There was nothing she could cover herself with some she covered her bare body with her hands and walked over to her unconscious friends. The only one awake was Lena Luthor. Vanessa sighed and went to Lena first. She momentarily forgot her unclothed status and hugged the girl.

"Get off!" Lena shrieked. Vanessa jumped back in surprise. She remembered herself then gave the girl an apologetic look.

"Damn, I'm sorry. But, Lena, I'm glad your awake. God, I don't know what to do or what's happening," Vanessa told, frowning. Tears were forming in her eyes from the situation. "Is this a nightmare? Please tell me it's a nightmare."

Lena crossed her arms and smirked at the brown-haired beauty. She was still clothed, though she knew they were saving her for last since she had graced them with their dinner. "It's not a dream, Vanessa. These giants are going to eat us, got it?"

Vanessa was beyond confused now. Lena didn't even seem the least bit afraid. She almost seemed proud and excited for what was to come. It made no sense to Vanessa since they were going to die. Vanessa lowered her eyes as thoughts rolled through her mind. She was pretty sure Lena was the only one of them to be sober. So, it was Lena who brought them to this place.

"Where the hell are we, Lena?" Vanessa growled. She held herself back from slapping the girl and her smirking face. It was starting to irk her nerves because of how unbothered Lena was.

Lena gave Vanessa a devious smile. She walked around the still unconscious girls, wondering how they could still be asleep through all of this. Looking back at Vanessa, she shrugged. "A motel, duh."

Before Vanessa could demand more specific answers, she was cut off by the loud rattling of the pots and pans. Both girls looked over to see the giants pulling down a wooden pizza plate. It was larger, much larger than normal. All these utensils were meant for giants to use.

"What is this?!" someone shouted. Vanessa, Lena, and the giants turned. Jenny Humphrey was now awake, and her blue eyes were scared.

Vanessa ran over to her longtime friend and patted her shoulder gently. She, herself, was still afraid, even with the unbearable anger she felt in her heart. Now, she was realizing the type of girl Lena Luthor was. She was a b*** in sheep's clothing, a wolf waiting to blow the houses down. But she succeeded and now all of them were going to die. All thanks to Lena, the b*** in sheep's clothing.

"She brought us here," Vanessa said, her tone harsh and spiteful. She directed her brown eyes to Lena, but the latter only rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut up," Lena hissed. "This is probably the highlight of your life. Isn't the guy you like dating Serena and you're supposedly friends with her?"

Vanessa scoffed and shook her head. Lena was an idiot. Vanessa had long since got over Dan and that's why her and Serena were able to be friends. Of course, the b*** wouldn't know. It seemed she hadn't paid attention to any of the conversations between the girls at all. God, how could I not tell? Vanessa thought to herself, growing sad and ashamed. It should've been obvious with the way Lena never really participated with them and how she was always quiet. Now, it was clear that she was just studying them and thinking of the perfect time to get them all here.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked, tears growing in her eyes. "Why are we n***?"

"We're going to eat you guys." Claire, a giant, stepped forward. Her answer was blunt and to the point, not bothering with pleasantries or beating around the bush. "You're n*** because you're going on top of our pizza and human clothes make the food bland."

Jill threw her head back and laughed. The sound was deep and because they were so large, it made the girls shake and lose their balance. The three humans fell over and the giant laughed harder and louder.

While the giants and conscious humans were distracted, a couple more girls proceeded to wake. Up. The loud laughs had roused them from their sleep. Their bodies first registered the chill of the kitchen before they realized they were n***. Then they looked around and saw the dilemma they were in.

"What is this?" Aria asked groggily. Her short hair was a mess from her wild sleeping. She wrapped her arms around herself to protect her n*** body from prying eyes. "What…?"

Aria looked over to see those who woke up with her: Mona and Emily. The two girls were just as confused as she was. Mona had a frown on her face, and she looked over at Aria, shrugging. Emily was blushing as she looked down at her n*** body then saw how everyone else was n***. Whatever happened, wasn't good, she thought.


	4. Chapter 3

"You guys are awake!" Vanessa rushed to them. "Oh, God. We're going to die."

Another giant, Brie, sighed as she started cutting up vegetable. She was the quietest out of the three of them. But when she was fed up, she could be the fiercest. Her personality could only be described as silent but deadly which always seemed to confuse her prey. Now, she was fed up with the loud and annoying humans. With the knife clutched in her hands, she turned to the human girls and pointed the knife at them. Her stance was threatening.

Spencer "Ah! Serena am I dreaming?"

Serena "Or is this stuff what I think it is?"

Jennifer "No you're not dreaming, this is definitely cheese."

Claire "Ha, ha, ha, and very Good cheese too!

Brie "You see I only use the finest Meat and ingredients"

Jill "in my Humans pizza."

All Giants said to Humans "Ha, ha, ha, ha."

"You friend Lena Luthor brought you here to get eaten, now shut up!" The giant shouted and her putrid breath reached the girls. They all gagged from the smell.

"You heard her," Jill laughed, giving the humans an evil look.

Soon, all giants were working to get the food ready. The oven itself was twenty-five feet tall and wooden. It looked like something that should be in an imaginary world, but this wasn't fake life. This was reality and the girls were going to die.

"Why?" Aria shrieked loudly. "Why are you trying to eat us."

Claire shrugged her big, burly shoulders. "Because we're hungry and you humans are the tastiest treat."

The girls began to cry, coming to terms with their fate. All they could do was watch as the giants cut up vegetables and roll out the dough. Soon, Blair was waking up. Her eyebrows were confused as she squinted from the lights.

Blairs got up and stretched. "Hey, where are we?" she asked as she looked around. "We're n***?"

Ivy Dickens was next to wake up. She looked around and quickly realized the situation. Her eyes widened and she forced herself to her feet. Looking at all her friends, she shook her head. Her hands reached out for Alison and she started shaking her.

"Oh no, come on friends," she shouted, trying to wake up the rest of her friends, "get up, get up, Alison!"

Ally shook Ivy's hands off and rolled onto her side. She groaned loudly before she huffed at her friends. "Why are you being so damn obnoxious?"

Before Ivy could answer, she was picked up by one of the giants. A scream tore through her as she was placed down on the uncooked pizza. A gag left her as she rolled around in the pizza sauce. Then Alison was dropped next to her.

"It was Lena!" Vanessa shouted and somehow the two girls were able to hear. Soon, all of them were placed on top of the pizza, one on each slice. "She took us here."

Alison growled loudly and smacked her hand down. Some of the sauce flew up, splashing those were on the pizza with her. "That evil b***!" she shouted, shaking her head and causing her blonde hair to whip around.

The giants snickered as they placed the remaining topping onto the pizza. Pieces of mushrooms, pepperoni, and cheese were thrown onto the pizza. The girls became blanketed in the cheese as it covered them from their feet to their necks.

"How can we get out?" Jenny asked, her voice loud and hopeful. But she was too loud as the giants laughed.

"You can't!" Jill answered, an evil glint in her eyes. Her mouth was curled into a sneer and she licked her lips. Her giant hand rubbed her giant stomach, showing her hunger for the humans. "We're going to have you guys and we're going to enjoy it. Especially with all of these delicious toppings for our pizza."

All the girls begin begging not to be eaten. Their pleads and cries go ignored as the giants continue to prepare the food. The only one not begging was Lena as she was happy to be eaten by the giants.

Claire stepped up next to Jill, smiling sadistically. "The more you cry, the better the pizza will taste, so cry away. I love the taste of tears on me tongue. Do you know what's better, little humans?" She cackled loudly. "We're going to cook you on the lowest setting so that you'll still be alive. It'll feel like a tan to you, but it'll be so yummy for us!"

Brie was the only serious one. She rolled her eyes at her sister giants and shook her head. With one final topping, she scooped the pizza up with the pizza place and slid the pizza into the oven. The girls immediately became hot from the hot oven. Sweat started pouring from them in waves.

Alison stood and looked towards the door. "We can't let 'em close that giant oven door on us," she stated. "We're going to die, and I don't know about you guys, but I'm not ready to die. Especially not because of that evil b***, Lena."

But the girls were hopeless as the giants snickered in their faces. Brie's hand clutched the oven door handle as she slowly slid it closed.


End file.
